


Official

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a mysterious package on Bishop’s desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #435 "knife"

“What’s this?” asked Bishop, eying the package on her desk, wrapped in plain brown paper. There was no address, no note, not a single marking on it, and she was a little suspicious.

Gibbs didn’t look up from his paperwork. “Present.”

“Present?” she repeated. “From who?”

“It’s _from whom_ , Bishop,” said Tony, as he came in. “Open it.”

“You know who it’s from?” she asked, still suspicious.

“And why,” put in McGee, sitting at his desk. “Go ahead.”

Bishop trusted her team, and pulled it open. “A knife,” she said, smiling. “Rule nine.”

“Yep,” Gibbs agreed. “Now, you’re official, Bishop.”

THE END


End file.
